Under the Moonlight
by monitorscreen
Summary: MidAutumn Festival is for families. Yaoi. [TezukaFuji, the Tezuka and Fuji families]


**Title:** Under the Moonlight  
**Author:** monitorscreen  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing/Characters:** Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Shusuke, the Tezuka and Fuji families  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 907  
**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis is the creation of Konomi Takeshi, not mine.  
**Summary:** Mid-Autumn Festival is for families.  
**Author's notes:** Fic #19 for **Ficlets on Demand**'s Fic a Day June Challenge. Request: _Redefining family_ by **reddwarfer**.

* * *

**Under the Moonlight**

by monitor screen

-o-

"What do you say about Saturday night? We can go to-"

"Shusuke, have you forgotten the date? I'll have to stay with my family that night; I expect you will too."

"What... Oh right. Mid-Autumn Festival. But 'Mitsu... I don't want to miss you for the whole weekend... Would your family mind if I sneak over?"

"Mid-Autumn Festival is for families. You shouldn't leave yours."

"But... Hey, how about we celebrate it together? All of us?"

"..."

"Come on... Wouldn't the more people together the merrier? I'm sure Kaasan will agree."

"... I'll have to ask first."

"Sure. Remember to call me with the answer as soon as possible! Kaasan will want to start the preparations early."

----------

Saturday dawned bright and clear. The good weather lasted for the whole day, and evening soon arrived with the barest wisps of cloud stained golden by the setting sun, and the full moon quietly rising in the east.

Shusuke carried the large package into the backseat of Yumiko's car. Inside were all sorts of traditional treats especially prepared for the occasion. Fuji Yoshiko had made them herself, with some help from Yumiko - it was more sincere an offering than those gift-boxes available in stores. More delicious too, Yuuta would attest.

They reached the Tezuka family home just as the sun disappeared completely. Yumiko got off the driver's seat smoothing down her kimono, complaining softly that the traditional garment was not made for driving. Ducking out of the vehicle, Shusuke's gaze immediately found Kunimitsu. _Maa, hakama looks good on him._

Tezuka Ayana was there with her son to greet them. She led the way into the garden where the two older Tezukas were sat sipping sake. The men stood as soon as they spotted the Fujis, and Kuniharu formally thanked Yoshiko for her generous gift. Pleasantries were exchanged, then Ayana excused herself for the kitchen; Yoshiko and Yumiko graciously offered to help, and off they went.

Which left the males standing there for an awkward moment, before Tezuka Kuniharu remembered to invite the young guests to their seats.

More awkward silence followed. Yuuta twitched, and abruptly sat straighter when Kunikazu's eyes swept over. Shusuke continued to smile amicably.

Kuniharu coughed. "So, Fuji-kun," he looked at Shusuke, "I heard that you're studying Fine Arts? How is that going?"

Shusuke's smile broadened when he felt Yuuta discreetly sighed in relief. "Maa, it's quite interesting. We're learning about Printmaking at the moment..."

It was a good topic to bring on. It turned out that Kunikazu was quite invested in the art of seal cutting, and a discussion on the effects of the material of the seal, the ink and the paper on the graphics ensued. They were on the techniques of carving when Ayana joined them with tea and snacks, and only stopped when she chided Kunikazu gently for cutting a taro as example. "Those are for eating!" She chuckled while passing out the dango.

They stayed on the porch chatting for some time longer, admiring the garden basking in the soft glow of the moon. Shusuke got out his camera to capture the gleam reflecting off the treetops, and subsequently found himself taking pictures for the gathering, promising to share the photos later. At one point Yumiko was even prompted to pose beside the koi pond, with the company complimenting her on her serene beauty. Yoshiko humbly denied the praise on her behalf, as was deemed polite.

"Maa... the wonder of youth," Kunikazu smiled, and turned to Kunimitsu, "Don't let us old people stop you from your fun - go get the lanterns out." Kunimitsu nodded and went into the house, returning with paper lanterns and candles. Yuuta grinned and started hooking a lantern onto the supporting stick, delighted still as he had been as a child. Several coloured lights soon danced across the garden, as the youngsters left the porch for more manoeuvring room. The elders smiled at the sight.

Shusuke set his lantern at the crook of a tree, in favour of taking more photos. At the other side of the garden, Yuuta was playing with shadows as he moved his lantern around Kunimitsu's. It was rare to see them so content together - Yuuta often put on an annoyed face in front of Kunimitsu, even though Shusuke knew he actually did not mind the former Seigaku captain at all. He raised the camera to impress this precious moment on film.

As Shusuke lowered the camera, he became aware of the unusually close light source. He looked up to find Ayana beside him, holding his lantern, a tender smile on her lips. "You shouldn't leave a flame unguarded, Fuji-kun. It can be dangerous."

"Maa, I'm sorry." Shusuke ducked his head slightly, smiling as he faced at her again. "It's good that Tezuka-san is so attentive to details."

"You are quite observant too, yourself." Ayana turned her gaze to the boys playing with lanterns. "He is happier now that he is with you."

"I know." Shusuke appreciated the acknowledgement, more than he could ever express in words. He glanced over at Ayana, and found that he did not have to; she understood.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Fuji-kun." Ayana handed his lantern back, and returned to the porch.

Shusuke smiled, and went over to join the game.

----------

"Ne, 'Mitsu, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"Aa."

"Do you think we can do this again next year? We can..."

-o-


End file.
